Espio the Chameleon (Sonic X)
– antropomorficzny kameleon, ninja i detektyw pracujący w agencji Chaotix. Współpracuje razem z Vectorem i Charmym. Historia Przeszłość Espio, Vector i Charmy pochodzili ze świata Sonica. Założyli tam agencję detektywistyczną Chaotix z własnym biurem. Saga półksiężyca W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix Espio, Vector i Charmy zostali przeniesieni do świata ludzi w wyniku trzeciej Kontroli Chaosu. Po obejrzeniu kilku odcinków Sonic X dowiedzieli się że w tym świecie Sonic jest największym bohaterem. Następnego dnia Chaotix postanowili znaleźć Cream, aby zdobyć uznanie Vanilli. Dzięki mapie najbogatszych ludzi w okolicy Chaotix namierzyli dziewczynkę w Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. Espio stał się niewidzialny i wkradł się do budynku. Jednak przypadkowo Amy uderzyła go swoim młotkiem. Espio wypadł przez okno i nie był w stanie kontynuować próby odbicia Cream. Saga powrotu do domu Wkrótce okazało się że wszystkie istoty pochodzące ze świata Sonica będą musiały opuścić świat ludzi, bo inaczej czas zatrzyma się na dobre. Chaotix musieli więc wrócić do świata Sonica. Saga Metarexów W odcinku Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos ''Vanilla wynajęła Chaotix w celu dostarczenia rzeczy Chrisa, które przysłali jego rodzice, na Niebieski Tajfun. Chaotix otrzymali własny statek kosmiczny, na który spakowali swoje biuro i polecieli. Kiedy podczepili się do Niebieskiego Tajfunu zamierzali wypakować rzeczy. Vector wrócił jednak stamtąd ranny, ponieważ załoga pomyliła go z Metarexem. Espio poszedł drugi, stając się niewidzialnym. Jednak znowu wykryła go Amy, przypadkowo oblewając go farbą. Espio został pobity i z plamą na honorze wrócił na statek. Później nieporozumienie zostało rozwiązane i załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu przeprosiła Chaotix. Następnie pomogli im we wnoszeniu bagaży Chrisa. Vector próbował również przekonać Cream do powrotu do matki, ponieważ jak sam twierdził Vanilla bardzo za nią tęskni. Jednak Cream postanowiła zostać. Vector twierdził że Vanilla przekazała mu podświadomie aby przyprowadził jej córkę z powrotem do domu. Espio nie podobał się ten pomysł, ale nie miał wyjścia i zdecydował się pomóc. Vector porwał Cream, ale przez przypadek zabrał również Cosmo. Kiedy na statek przybył Sonic, zamierzał uratować dziewczyny. W tym celu stanął do walki z Vectorem. Espio i Charmy również mieli zacząć walczyć z jeżem, ale bójkę przerwał Chris. Powiedział że to do Cream należy decyzja. Vector postanowił w tej sytuacji odpuścić. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''Chaotix zgubili się w kosmosie i ponownie wylądowali na Niebieskim Tajfunie. Poprosili Tailsa o naprawę i kilka dodatkowych funkcji. Vector zaobserwował wtedy, że Tails i Cosmo byliby idealną parą. Espio znowu się zmartwił, ponieważ wiedział że Vectorowi przyjdzie do głowy kolejny głupi pomysł. Najpierw Vector i Charmy uśpili Knucklesa, a następnie pomalowali mu twarz mazakami. Niewidzialny Espio miał poruszać Knucklesem i odgrywać rolę złoczyńcy grożącego Cosmo, aby Tails mógł się wykazać. Jednak plan nie powiódł się. Chaotix postanowili następnie pomóc w przygotowaniach do przyjęcia, które Cosmo i Tails szykowali dla reszty załogi. Kolejne plany zbliżenia do siebie tych dwoje w dalszym ciągu nie poskutkowały. Nagle pojawił się Knuckles, który zaatakował Chaotix swoimi szponami w odwecie za to, że ci pomalowali mu twarz. Jednak ucierpiało przy tym przyjęcie przygotowane przez Cosmo. Na szczęście Sonic i pozostali pomogli w naprawieniu szkód i wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Espio i Charmy dali sobie również pomalować twarze. W odcinku ''Polowanie na jeża ''Chaotix ukrywali Sonica i jego przyjaciół w swojej knajpie, którą otworzyli na pewnej planecie na której się rozbili. Dochody z knajpy miały być przeznaczone na części do naprawy statku. Jednak Doktor Eggman poszukiwał załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu, ponieważ został jednym z dowódców Metarexów. Espio nie zamierzał jednak obsługiwać doktora. Kiedy Chaotix naprawili swój statek zaczęli podążać za Bokkunem i w odcinku ''Anioł Złośliwości dotarli na planetę Green Gate. Spotkali tam Shadowa i zawieźli w pobliże Planety Aqurius, gdzie Niebieski Tajfun i Metarexy toczyły ostateczną bitwę. Shadow rozbił statek Chaotix na okręcie flagowym Dark Oaka, tym samym niszcząc biuro. Następnie udał się na poszukiwania Dark Oaka, a Chaotix postanowili mu pomóc, pokonując napotkane Metarexy. Potem dołączyli do nich Doktor Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe i Chris. Wszyscy wspólnie wrócili na Niebieski Tajfun, podłączony do Crimson Egg. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Sonic został przez nich wchłonięty. W odcinku Światło w ciemności ''Espio, Vector i Charmy walczyli z Final Mova, do momentu w którym otrzymali rozkaz powrotu. Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg postanowiły wykorzystać bowiem całą moc Głównego Szmaragdu i wystrzelić ją z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Główny Szmaragd pękł, ale zdążył przekazać swoją moc do działa. Strzał był na tyle potężny, że dwie głowy Final Mova zostały rozerwane. Udało się również uratować Sonica, ale Final Mova przeszedł do drugiego stadium. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Espio, Vector i Charmy zdążyli jeszcze zebrać Szmargady Chaosu, ale te były pozbawione swej mocy. Cosmo zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow zostali następnie wystrzeleni z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Następnie wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, mimo że nie zostało mu wiele sił. Po powrocie do domu Espio i jego przyjaciele powrócili do codziennej rutyny. Udało im się odbudować biuro, ale chwilowo je zamknęli, aby odpocząć. Pewnego dnia Vanilla przyniosła im ciasta i wspólnie z nimi urządziła piknik. Espio tak zasmakowały wypieki, że zaczął zachowywać się nieswojo i chciał ich więcej. Charakterystyka Osobowość Espio jest zdyscyplinowany, cichy i poważny. Czasami bywa również arogancki. Lubi ciszę i spokój, które pozwalają mu medytować. Nie lubi przegrywać i kiedy ponosi porażkę w walce postanawia zwiększyć swoje umiejętności, aby nie zhańbić się po raz drugi. Mimo tego jest uprzejmy i miły dla innych, akceptując przeprosiny innych za ich błędy. Nie gardzi również prezentami, które otrzymuje. W przeciwieństwie do reszty swojej drużyny Espio jest całkowicie poważny i nie lubi wygłupów. Charmy często irytuje go swoim dziecinnym i nieokrzesanym zachowaniem. Kameleonowi nie podobają się również różne dziwne pomysły Vectora i często stara się wybić je z głowy krokodyla. Jednakże posłusznie wykonuje polecenia swojego szefa i jest wobec niego lojalny. Wygląd Espio jest fioletowym kameleonem. Zamiast nosa posiada żółty róg. Jego oczy są złote. Espio posiada również długi, zwinięty na końcu ogon. Nosi mocno fioletowe buty w czarne paski. Nogawki stanowią bandaże zwinięte pomiędzy dwoma czarnymi krążkami. Kameleon nosi także białe rękawice z fioletowo-szarymi karwaszami. Moce i umiejętności Espio jest mistrzem ninjutsu. Jest mistrzem sztuk walki i podstępu. Mądrze korzysta ze swoich umiejętności, pozwalających mu zwodzić przeciwników. Jego szczególnym talentem jest zdolność kamuflowania się w każdym otoczeniu. Espio jest wówczas całkowicie niewidzialny, ale nadal wydaje różne dźwięki, a także może być pokryty różnymi substancjami, które demaskują go. Oprócz tego Espio posiada dobry refleks, może skakać bardzo wysoko, a nawet teleportować się, zostawiając za sobą swoje niewyraźne sylwetki. Do arsenału broni kameleona należą różne bronie wykorzystywane przez ninja, m.in. kunai (noże do rzucania lub walki wręcz), oraz wybuchowe shurikeny. Jako członek Chaotix, Espio dysponuje umiejętnościami detektywistycznymi, ale nie jest w tym polu tak doświadczony jak Vector. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Vector the Crocodile (szef; współpracownik). * Charmy Bee (współpracownik) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Cosmo * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Vanilla the Rabbit * Doktor Eggman (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) * Bocoe (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) * Decoe (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) * Bokkun (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus Ciekawostki * Espio z ''Sonic X ma mniej mroczną osobowość od swojego odpowiednika z gier. W przeciwieństwie do niego jest bardziej pogodny i nie grozi swoim przeciwnikom śmiercią. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X) Kategoria:Chaotix (Sonic X)